Club Penguin
Club Penguin is an online-based, massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) created by New Horizon Interactive on October 24, 2005. It involves a virtual world, featuring a large range of minigames and other online activities, and is based on a snowy island, after which the game is named. Players control cartoon, penguin avatars to move about the island and interact with one another. Club Penguin has been noted as sharing similarities with other popular browser-based online environments such as RuneScape and Habbo Hotel, such as the use of an in-game currency to purchase virtual items and pets, named "puffles". The game is specifically designed for players within the ages of 6-14, thus child safety is a vital responsibility of the game's developers. Club Penguin's official business Number is 1-888-861-4111. Their customer support e-mail address is support@clubpenguin.com. The game was founded by Lance Priebe, who uses the account name rsnail and Lane Merrifield, who uses the account name Billybob. It is now estimated that over 90 million people worldwide play the game, which was originally built on a Smart Fox Server. Disney The Walt Disney Company purchased Club Penguin from New Horizon Interactive in August 2007, for the initial price of 350 million United States Dollars, with an additional 350 million dollars in bonuses provided specific targets were met by 2009. Partnerships Club Penguin has partnered with Marvel Comics. Upcoming crossovers include Shake It Up. Toys Club Penguin has sold many merchandise such as stuffed plush penguins, and stuffed puffles, mix and match figures (in which head, body, some items, and lower parts of a penguin come off to mix with another set or another penguin in the same set) and Card-Jitsu cards; including Card-Jitsu Fire and Water cards. These toys can be bought at many stores worldwide, but are most notably found at Toys 'R' Us. Books Ten books, such as "The Ultimate Official ''Club Penguin Guide Volume 1''", "The Official Stage Playbook", "Secret Agent Handbook", "Stowaway! Adventures at Sea" and "Waddle Lot of Laughs", The Great Puffle Switch, Dancing with Cadence, Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite, Stuck on Puffles, and The Card-Jitsu Handbook are all created by the Snowball Press, also known as Club Penguin Headquarters.There is also a Club Penguin annual that comes out every year. It is only available for a limited time on the book codes page. TV Series and Animated Features Recently, Club Penguin started a YouTube channel. An internet Club Penguin Animated Short series began on December 3rd 2011. It sometimes airs on Disney XD and Disney Channel.A TV series was rumored to air on Disney Channel with two penguins Gloria and Peng who go on adventures with their talking puffle Fluffy, It was thought to air on the 24th October 2012, It may air but will probaly not and was just a rumor. Trivia * Club Penguin's Business Number is 1-888-861-4111. Their email is: support@clubpenguin.com *Some how there are abuse penguins that don't follow by the rules and also there are hackers so be careful when you create an account * A TV series was thought to air on Disney Channel but this was proved fake. Languages Club Penguin is currently available in five different languages. *English (American) *Spanish *French *German *Portuguese Achievements Club Penguin has been recognised with the following rewards: * 2009 Webby Awards * Wired Kids- Best of the Web Award 2009 * Parents Choice Recommended- Gold Award- 2008 * Children's Technology Review- Editor's Choice * N.A.P.P.A. Gold 2008 * Kidspot- Best of 2008 * Entertainment Standard of Excellence- WebAwards- 2009 * BAFTA Awards- Nominee * Better Business Bureau - Kid's Privacy Seal of Approval. * Better Business Bureau- 2008 Torch Award * TRUSTe * ESRB Rating- E for Everyone See also * Club Penguin Island. * Club Penguin History. * Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force (Nintendo DS). * Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge (Nintendo DS). * Club Penguin: Game Day! (Nintendo Wii). * Club Penguin: Puffle Launch. (Apple) External links * [http://play.clubpenguin.com/ Play Club Penguin.] * The official game tutorial. * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Club_Penguin Wikipedia article on Club Penguin] * [http://web.archive.org/web/20061231194457/http://www.clubpenguin.com/ Club Penguin's website prior to its purchase by Disney.] *[http://web.archive.org/web/20070102212524/http://www.clubpenguin.com/flash/video5.swf Club Penguin's pre-Disney introduction video.] Sites supporting Club Penguin Club Penguin can be played via six different websites: * ClubPenguin.com * Miniclip.com * Disney.com * WildTangent Orb * AGame Category:Club Penguin Category:Places Category:Islands Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Club Penguin Category:Places Category:Islands Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Club Penguin Category:Places Category:Islands Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Club Penguin Category:Places Category:Islands Category:Games Category:Video Games